


The stupid, the proud

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он встречал её снова и снова, иногда только мельком видел её лицо краем глаза. Она перерождалась с начала времен, а может и раньше. Сотни, тысячи эхо с одной судьбой: спасти не его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stupid, the proud

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для паблика http://vk.com/woas_multifandom  
> Чтобы сделать заказ, достаточно написать на на аск https://ask.fm/wishingonastar_4  
> Саундтрек: IAMX - The stupid, the proud

                              

 

 

Это история произошла, когда он только-только присоединился к Мастерам Времени – рекрут, совсем ещё зелёный.

Одна из старшекурсниц – она уже почти выпустилась, была одной из самых многообещающих – совершает поворот на 180 градусов, предаёт всё, за что они стоят, и спасает того, кого нельзя было спасать. Путешественник во времени, беспечный, не думающий о последствиях, меняющий события времени по своему благоразумию – должен быть остановлен любой ценой, и неважно, что если подумать об этом с точки зрения обычного человека, а не Мастера Времени, то кажется, что мужчина совершает благое дело. Никто не знает точно, что произошло – похоже, что девушка просто влюбилась в цель, но она встаёт на пути лазерных лучей, летящих в сторону странного мужчины, путешествующего на корабле, выглядящим, как английская полицейская будка, и спасает его от верной смерти. 

Девушка – умная, добрая, юная – умирает, чтобы спасённый исчез в неизвестности, скрываясь от Мастеров Времени.

Девушка – эмоциональная, мягкая, предатель – умирает, становясь поучительной сказкой для рекрутов: чувства – это слабость, которая мешает делать такую важную работу.

Лара Освин – улыбчивая, настоящая, когда-то живая – умирает в надежде изменить то, что (по словам Мастеров Времени) предначертано, но Рип её и знал-то только как поучительную сказку, да фотографию на стене позора.

***

Рип сломан, сама душа его разорвана на куски, он совсем как дворец, в котором он находится – на вид целый, крепкий, но там, в будущем, он уже превратился в руины. Всё, о чём он может думать – это его жена и сын, их улыбки, когда он возвращался домой, их лица, их кровь, остающаяся у него на руках, когда он держал на руках их бездыханные тела.

Один из уроков, которым учат будущих Мастеров – это то, что всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Отсюда исходит и другой урок: чувства мешают, потому что всё должно заканчиваться, а эмоции подталкивают совершать всякие глупости, чтобы это предотвратить.

Только Рипу уже плевать на все уроки, которым их учили – он хочет мести, он хочет спасения, он хочет жизни для своей семьи, жизни долгой и счастливой.

Он хочет остановить Вэндэлла Сэвиджа любой ценой – даже если ему придётся нарушить все возможные правила путешествий во времени.

Рип тешит себя надеждой, что сможет изменить то, что предначертано, изменить прошлое. Ему всё равно, выйдет ли он из этого «приключения» живым – главное, чтобы он вышел победителем.

Он не вспоминает поучительную сказку о Ларе Освин, которая надеялась на то же самое, не вспоминает, что, согласно этой истории, как ни старайся, предначертанного не изменишь. (Он не знает, что Лара таки добилась своего, выиграла, никто этого не знает, не понимает, что она сделала именно то, что было предначертано).

Он пытается изо всех сил, противится времени и судьбе.

Он проигрывает.

Он проваливает свою единственно возможную попытку убить Сэвиджа до того, как тот приобретёт бессмертие, и становится заключённым, приговорённым на смерть за тысячелетия до того, как умрёт его семья.

Ему, по большей части, всё равно – он уже проиграл, ему больше незачем жить, он и так уже, по сути, мёртв.

Поэтому Рип даже не шевелится, когда дверь его камеры открывается, и на пороге стоит симпатичная брюнетка в одеждах младшей жрицы.

\- Пойдём, - говорит она, - я проведу тебя на свободу.

Она привлекает его внимание, и он поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на неё, замученно.

\- А смысл? – он устал, он так устал, он просто хочет, чтобы всё это уже закончилось.

Девушка смотрит на него удивлённо, шокированно даже, как будто не понимая, как такое возможно – не заботиться умрёшь ты или нет, и Рипу кажется, что она ему кого-то напоминает, как тень на краю сознания, когда не можешь поймать нужную мысль, и он не может вспомнить кого.

\- Даже если тебе кажется, что жить больше нет смысла – говорит она тоном строгой, но доброй учительницы, – это не значит, что нужно умирать. Даже если кажется, что ты проиграл – вставай и борись дальше, найди новый смысл жизни. Ты побеждён только тогда, когда признаешь своё поражение.

Поглощённый её пламенной речью, Рип даже не заметил, что она взяла его за руку и вывела из камеры, провела уже половину пути. Он понимает это только когда девушка отпускает его и указывает на проход, ведущий, очевидно, за стены храма.

\- Тебе туда, - говорит она и смотрит на него с такой добротой, что у него дыхание перехватывает – ведь он ей, в общем-то, никто. – Удачи.

И разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Подожди! – останавливает её на пол пути Рип. – Я тебя знаю?

Ему всё кажется, что он вот-вот её вспомнит, но мысль продолжает ускользать, как мыло в мокрых руках.

\- Нет, - отвечает она. – Меня зовут Кларисса. А теперь – беги…

И Рип бежит.

Он бежит, и в его груди вновь разгорается надежда на счастливый исход. Он бежит, и в его голове уже начинает сформировываться план по созданию команды, которая поможет ему победить Сэвиджа. Он бежит и надеется на то, что судьбу ещё можно изменить.

Он не знает, что Кларисса умрёт через несколько дней, спасая инопланетянина в длинном полосатом шарфе от пришельцев, прилетевших вместе с метеоритным дождём.

Он не знает, что ему вслед Кларисса шепчет «беги, умный мальчик», отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, почему эти слова так важны. 

Он не знает, что, также как и Кларисса, он – фиксированная точка во времени.


End file.
